Grey Skies
by shematthew00
Summary: Reid has feelings for Morgan and vice versa but can they both bring their feelings to light before they ruin their friendship..?
1. Chapter 1

Morgan walked into the bullpen that day with his head done & his mind on a certain genius. He had a dream last night that made his skin crawl. He didn't know why he was having this dream but all he knew was that it wasn't the first time he had it. Morgan knew a lot of things, after all he was a profiler but nothing could prepare him for this moment, he was starting to doubt himself & he started to wonder about his sexuality. Normally his team members usually did make an appearance in his dreams but they were more PG then this one. As his thoughts began to spiral he hadn't realized he was walking towards the kitchenette, that would have been fine except one Spencer Reid was on his way back from getting coffee, he didn't realize what was happening until he fell right on top of Reid & his coffee.

Morgan tried to get up but couldn't because he felt completely comfortable. Reid's eyes met his & he couldn't help but smile. Reid stared at him, cleared his throat & said, 'Uh…Morgan?'

Morgan replied breathlessly, 'Yeah Prettyboy?'

'Could you get off me?' Reid smiled, 'Not that I don't enjoy running into you but I'm kinda wet. 'Reid blushed; he couldn't believe he said that out loud.

Morgan cleared his throat then spoke, 'Oh, sure thing. Sorry Reid.' He stood up & held out his hand for the younger man. Spencer looked down at himself & sighed, there was always something. He stalked off to get his go bag which had an extra change of clothes; he stopped what he was doing as soon as he realized someone had come in right behind him.

'Hey Reid, it's me. Listen do you wanna grab a drink after work?' Morgan stated simply, 'I kinda think I owe you after this.' After waiting a long time without hearing a response Morgan just laughed & said, 'I'll see you at 7, kid.'

-Later that night, Reid paced in his living room-

_How am I going to face him? My feelings just keep getting worse. They are stronger & stronger with each passing day. I don't get why I just can't let this go. _

Spencer's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He practically ran to it, almost tripping over his coffee table. He opened the door & saw as always a very fine looking man. Derek was dressed in black dress pants & a very tight grey shirt.

_Oh god, how am I going to go out with him looking like that? He looks amazing & I'm just so plain. God, he looks absolutely gorgeous. _

'Something wrong Prettyboy?' Morgan asked flatly. Morgan couldn't help but think that maybe he should have worn something else. The look Reid was giving him really made him uncomfortable. Reid tried to get control of his thoughts, he stuttered, 'No-o I m-mean not at all. You look…nice.' Morgan gave him one of his million dollar smiles.

'Well, you don't look so bad yourself,' Morgan replied, 'Ready to go?' Morgan's smile fell when he realized the younger agent was frowning; he really hoped Reid wasn't going to cancel on him. He didn't think that his ego could take it. Derek Morgan was a ladies man & he knew how to act around women, but this was Dr. Spencer Reid. Let's face it, he had numerous degrees, an IQ of 187, and he could read 20,000 words per minute; how was anyone supposed to live up to that? He wasn't sure how he was supposed to make this work, or even if it could work. All he knew was that he had to try.

'Morgan? M-Morgan? Did you hear me? Derek!' Reid finally yelled. Hearing his first name Derek shook his thoughts away. 'Uh,' he started, 'I didn't hear you what was that?' Reid took a long sigh, 'I said I can't go out with you tonight.' Morgan stared at him in disbelief, but shook his head. 'Why not?' Morgan said without trying to sound like he was upset. 'Well, I kind of made plans already. I was going to tell you at the office, but you really didn't give me a chance. I'm sorry, I know I should have called you earlier…' Reid finished.

_I hope he doesn't realize I'm lying, Reid of course he is going to know. He is a profiler, maybe he would just have to make up something he would believe. _

'Oh, no worries Pretty-I mean Reid.' Morgan started, 'So, what are your plans? Maybe I could tag along.'

'No-ooh well, I don't think that is a good idea,,,' Reid stated.

'Why wouldn't it be?' Morgan said angrily. He couldn't help it, Reid was ruining everything, why couldn't he just spend time with him! Reid looked away, searching his brain for an excuse that would make sense. Before thinking about it he finally blurted out, 'Because I'm going to dinner with my boyfriend!'

_Oh God, please tell me I didn't just say that. _


	2. Chapter 2-Apology

_I can't believe he ran off on me like that. What was his problem anyway? _

The younger agent couldn't get to sleep that night; all he could think about was getting to the BAU early the next morning. He drifted off to sleep around 4am, but all his dreams were filled with a certain male co-worker.

The next day Reid walked in the coffee shop & got his favorite with tons of sugar & one for Morgan as a sorry I lied to you gift. He arrived a few minutes before Morgan arrived.

Morgan's POV:

_Oh great there he is, I'm not in the mood for his crap. Oh no, here he comes. Is that coffee?_

'Hey Derek. I'm sorry about last night, I don't really get why you left so suddenly. I mean you didn't even give me an explanation,' Reid said.

Now Derek was fuming.

_An explanation? He wanted an explanation? Oh wow, this was rich._

'Reid you can't be serious,' Morgan started raising his voice, 'you want an explanation from me when all I wanted to do is take you out?'

'Morgan I-I..' Reid stuttered.

'No Reid, I don't want to hear it!' Derek cut him off, 'First off maybe you should explain. We are supposed to be best friends but you didn't even tell me you were gay let alone tell me you had a boyfriend.'

'Can you keep your voice down? If I wanted everyone to know, I would have announced it…' Reid squeaked out.

'Who cares Reid? Really, I mean do you even really talk to half these people,' Derek raised his arms & motioned around to all the staring agents. By this time everyone's eyes were on the pair.

Reid looked at Morgan with tears in his eyes, he realized for the first time how ashamed he was for feeling the way he did for the older man. He had to get away, as fast as he could. Before he left he looked Morgan right in the eye & said, 'How could you? You of all people?'

Morgan watched as the younger agent stalked off. Then he caught a glimpse of Hotch who didn't seem to be happy & he knew he had done the wrong thing. A public scene was the last thing that he ever wanted Reid to face but he just couldn't control his feelings. Hotch waved him into his office. Morgan walked towards him with his head down. After closing the door he started, 'Look Hotch…'

'No you listen Morgan; I'm giving you & Reid two days off. I don't care if you don't think it's necessary or not. I want this issue resolved & you two seem like you have some unfinished business. Now, I don't want to see either of you here until you have kissed & made up…so to speak,' Hotch finished while trying to hide a smile.

'Okay, I will make everything right.' Morgan said, 'I will see you on Wednesday.'

Reid's POV:

_How could he do that to me? I don't get him, we are supposed to be friends why is he so mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Maybe I should just take a few days off from work if it's really that much of a big deal? I don't want to lose him as a friend, but I feel like it's inevitable. _

Knock, Knock.

Reid looked up from where he had been pacing. He moved to the door not sure who it was. He looked out the peephole & sighed. He wasn't in the mood for Morgan tonight. He opened the door & frowned at the man.

'What do you want?' Reid said angrily.

'Reid look we need to talk. Hotch wasn't happy with that public fight so he wants us to fix it. We have two days & as much as I really am mad at you, I just want to know why you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend?' Morgan frowned, 'Look Prettyboy, you're important to me. I want you to know that.'

'Well…your important to me too Derek.' Reid smiled but didn't meet his eyes.

'You keep doing that.' Derek smiled & put his hand under the younger man's chin raising it took meet his eyes.

'Doing what?' Reid asked searching his eyes for the answer.

'Calling me Derek. You have been doing that for the past few days on & off. Why?' Derek asked.

'Well I don't know…' Reid stuttered out.

_Maybe I should stop being scared & tell him. What could it hurt right?_

'Okay, Derek look I…' Reid started taking his hand away from his chin, 'I love you & that is why I was scared to go out with you the other night.'

Derek sat there & stared at the younger man. He didn't understand what he was saying, he knew that Reid loved him that wasn't the question & he knew he loved Reid but that was a natural thing when you worked with someone so closely…wait a minute.

'Reid, are you saying what I think your saying?' Morgan replied, 'What about your boyfriend?'

Reid shook his head before he smiled & pressed his lips against Morgan's. The electricity that was going thru their body was too much to bare. Morgan let a moan escape his lips as he pulled the younger man closer.


End file.
